Cinderella
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: You know what they say about the story of Cinderella, a mistreated girl who lives with her wicked stepmother and two evil stepsisters. Then one day, it all changes when the prince decides to throw a ball to find his true love. Well, sorry! That's a lie!
1. The Real Story

**A/N:** Hey! I bet your thinking, for those who have read my fics. 'What are you doing?! You **still** have two other stories that need attention!!!' And I say –smiles sheepishly- "I know…but this just came up!" And then you _might_ give me an 'oh…right' look. –Grins- Well, it just did. But it's not going to be very long…maybe a two-shot…three…four…maybe five…? But I **have** to post it or else it won't leave my mind alone!!!

**Disclaimer: **As you know…I don't own the story line _Cinderella_ or the characters of _Beyblade_. But I do own the ocs and the…different plot. Enjoy! Don't forget to Review at the end!

* * *

**The Real Story**

_You know what they say about the story of Cinderella, a mistreated girl who lives with her wicked step-mother and two evil step-sisters. Then one day, it all changes when the prince decides to throw a ball to find his true love. But Cinderella's step-mom won't allow her to go. And you ask, if you've never heard this story, 'how does it change again?' It changes because Cinderella's fairy godmother comes to the rescue and turns Cinderella's rat friends into horses and a pumpkin into a carriage and gives her a beautiful gown._

_When she arrives at the ball, she's every girl's envy and every guy's dream…mostly the prince's. But by midnight Cinderella flees, leaving behind a glass slipper._

_The next day, the prince makes every woman try on the glass slipper and he nearly gives up when no one is able to fit it. Suddenly, a young lady, dressed in rags, comes and tries the glass slipper…which fits. _

_After that they lived happily ever after…_

Hold up! That's so not how it happened! I'll tell you the _real_ version of 'Cinderella'

**

* * *

**

It was a calm afternoon, the scorching sun pounded down on the quiet neighborhood. Houses, two stories tall and who knows how many acres wide were seated pretty decently away from one another. But this story takes place at the vanilla colored home, surrounded by ebony bars, as tall as the oak tree that stood a good few feet away from the gates.

There, a girl lived; she had brunette hair and ruby eyes. She sighed as she looked out of her bedroom window; she spotted something…or _someone_. She smirked. She opened her bedroom window and yelled at the top of her lungs, "TSUKI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I NEED HELP!"

Tsuki who was minding her own business suddenly leaped up into the air as she heard someone yell at her. She looked around frantically, and when she looked up she saw her step-sister Hilary smirking at her. Tsuki raised an eyebrow and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Hilary crossed her arms and yelled back, "I SAID TO GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!!! I NEED HELP!!!"

Tsuki sighed but made her way up towards her anyway.

"What do you need Hil?" Hilary smiled and dragged Tsuki to the closet, "I need to pick the perfect outfit, but I can't decide." Tsuki sighed. Hilary was always like this, but she didn't mind. Hilary was really nice, kind of bossy, but what do you expect?

Tsuki's dad married Hilary's mom, but Tsuki's dad passed away a few months ago. He was very nice. Hilary's mom wasn't so bad; she had the same attitude as her daughter…very bossy. But there's nothing you could do about it. Hilary also had another sister, her name is Aya. Now, that's what you call a Bi-atch!

It was bad that Hil couldn't stand her twin sister, but they look nothing alike, and for Tsuki, let's just say…things aren't pretty.

"Ummm…okay. But why do you need a 'perfect' outfit?" Tsuki turned to Hilary who sighed dreamily, "Because…" But she left it at that. Tsuki nodded her head indicating for Hilary to continue but she didn't. "Hil?"

"Yes…"

"You left off at 'because' and never finished."

"Oh…" Hilary looked at Tsuki and blushed. "Well, remember that new guy at school?" Tsuki stared at Hilary for a minute and then shook her head. "No." Hilary's smile dropped. "What?! He's in _**our**_ class!" Tsuki thought about it but shook her head again. "What's his name?" Hilary placed her hands on her hips and replied in a scolding manner. "Kai Hiwatari." Tsuki bit her bottom lip. "No…doesn't ring a bell." Hilary sighed in a defeated manner.

"Whatever! Just help me pick out an outfit."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to the mall!"

"So? What does that have to do with Kyle Higurashi?"

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Yeah, like I said." Hilary just stared at her step-sister unbelievably. "Because…what if he's at the mall! I don't want to look like a loser!" Tsuki rolled her eyes she had no idea what was with this Kevin Homoto…or whatever. "Fine. But you have to wait for me."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to go to the mall too!" Hilary smiled at Tsuki, "Fine. Now tell me what to wear!"

-----------------------------

"Hil?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?" Yes, what was Hilary doing? She was glancing around frantically, through the crowds that walked past her or beside her, like she was afraid someone was following her or if someone was going to jump her. "I'm looking if Kai is here." Tsuki rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going into this store okay?" Tsuki pointed at the store titled 'The Closet', Hilary just nodded as she continued her search. Tsuki sighed. "Okay. Have fun looking for Kane."

"Kai!"

"Whatever."

-----------------------------

Tsuki walked into the store, looking at the different clothing styles. As she was rummaging through the rack she hadn't notice someone else doing the same. Tsuki and the other person grabbed the same hanger at the same time.  
"Oh!"

"Oops!"

Tsuki turned to find a girl with long silver hair and matching silver eyes smiling sheepishly at her. "Here." Tsuki let go the hanger. "What?! No way! You take it." The girl pushed the hanger back to Tsuki. "Uh. No. You take it! It looks better on you anyway." The girl smiled. "No, I think it looks way better on you." They went back and fourth for a whole minute. "Okay. We're not getting anywhere!" The girl nodded. "I'm Tsuki." Tsuki extended her hand out. The other gladly took it. "I'm Renée."

"Renée! Are you done yet?! As much as I like seeing the girls, I don't want to be seen looking through racks containing girl clothes!" The girl, Renée, turned to the approaching two-toned haired teen.

Tsuki raised a brow. _'He looks familiar…'_ The teen stopped in front of Renée and scowled. Tsuki took this time to examine the teen closer. His hair had two colors, in the front it was a slate grey while the back was a navy bluish-black color. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. _'Not bad…'_ The two-toned haired teen noticed Tsuki and nudged Renée.

"Oh! Tsuki!" Tsuki turned to Renée, "Yeah?"

"This is my cousin, Kai. Kai, this is Tsuki. I just met her right now." Tsuki smiled at Kai and gave him a small wave accompanied by a small 'high'. Kai just nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned back to Renée, "Are you done?" Renée sighed. "Yes." She turned to Tsuki, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too!"

-----------------------------

Tsuki walked out of the store and searched for her step-sister only to find her slumped on a bench with her mouth wide open. Tsuki approached her. "Hil? What are you doing?" Hilary began to open and close her mouth. "Right. I completely understood that cause I speak fish." Hilary glared at Tsuki. "No! I saw Kai walk out of 'The Closet' with some girl!" Tsuki raised a brow, "So, she's not his girlfriend. They're cousins." Hilary looked at Tsuki shocked.

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause his cousin, Renée said so. So, did you find this Kaden guy?"

"KAI!"

"Kai? Like that Kai guy I met who was in 'The Closet'?" Hilary's eye twitched. "YES! I mean WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I met him."

"No way! You talked to him!"

"Kind of…I said 'hi' and he nodded" Hilary collapsed on the bench again. "You are so lucky!" Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

--------------------------

"HILARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hilary rolled off her bed. _'Goodness…that woman needs to keep quiet.'_ Hilary placed her head on her bed and closed her eyes. But it didn't last because her door was swung opened and her twin sister Aya stood there with her arms crossed. Aya, unlike Hilary, had long hazel hair and forest-green eyes. Hilary opened a lazy eye and groaned. "What?" Aya regarded her sister. "Where's my jacket?" Hilary shook her head. "I don't know. And I know for a fact that Tsuki doesn't have it. She doesn't like your clothing style." Aya snorted. "That's cause she doesn't _have_ style." Hilary rolled her eyes and got up. "Well, I don't know, so go ask mom." Aya rolled her eyes and walked out. _'My life is like hell.'_

--------------------------

'_I'm living in Hell!'_ Tsuki rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. Aya's screaming fit woke her up. She looked at the time…6:15 in the morning. "Ugh! Are you joking! School doesn't start 'till 8!!!!" Tsuki stared up at the ceiling, sighed and threw the covers off. _'Since I'm up, might as well get ready…'_

--------------------------

Tsuki was about to step out of the limo, when Aya pushed her back in and walked out. Tsuki rolled her eyes and stared at Hilary who shook her head. Tsuki and Hilary stepped out of the limo. Tsuki didn't understand _why_ they had to ride the limo to school. It wasn't _that_ far to walk. Tsuki pulled up her bag and began walking towards their class.

--------------------------

'_Oh my gosh! There he is!'_ Hilary went tense as Kai walked in. Everything went in slow motion, Kai high-five his friend, a red head who went by the name of Tala, and took a seat by him. Hilary let out a sigh. _'He's gorgeous!'_ But that dreamy look turned into a crushed look as she watched her step-sister Aya take a seat next to Kai and began flirting with him. _'Nooooooooooooooo! My life is over!'_ Hilary buried her face into her arms.

-----------------------------

Aya glanced at her twin sister, Hilary, and smirked as she saw her bury her head into her arms. She went back to 'talking' with the new guy, Kai Hiwatari.

-----------------------------

Tsuki walked into the classroom and spotted Hilary with her head down. She walked up to her and took a seat next to her. Tsuki stretched and yawned. "What's w-wrong Hil?" Hilary mumbled something, but it wasn't very coherent. "What? Hil, I don't speak mumble." Hilary lifted her head.

"My life's over!"

"Why?"

"Look." Hilary pointed to Aya. Tsuki followed with her gaze and raised a brow. "So? She's just doing what she does best, and that's whoring herself." Hilary chuckled; leave it to Tsuki to make her day. Hilary sighed. "Yeah. But I _really_ like him Tsuki! What am I going to do?" Tsuki held a contemplating look before she answered. "Be your very asserted self." Hilary smiled. "Thanks T. Hopefully, I'll get his attention."

**

* * *

**

It was the end of the day. Tsuki was in her room reading her assigned English book, _Crime and Punishment_ by Fyodor Dostoevsky. She was so into it until she heard Hilary squeal and call her name REALLY loud. Tsuki threw her book in the air and ran as fast as she could to Hil's room.

"What?! What's wrong Hil?!" Tsuki raised a brow as she watched Hilary jump up and down and point at her computer screen. Tsuki approached the computer cautiously and peeked at it. It was on Messenger. She looked at Hilary.

"What? I don't get it."

"It's him." Whispered Hilary. "What?!" Asked Tsuki, totally confused. Hilary, still in her giddy state, elaborated. "It's Kai." She continued in a whisper. "So? Why are we whispering?" Whispered Tsuki back. "I don't know what to say!" Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Then how'd you get his screen name?" Hilary turned crimson. "Um…I kind of didn't ask for it…" Tsuki stared at Hilary, "You stalker." And then she took a seat and began typing.

**LonelyPrincess: Sorry for the delay. Something came up. You still on?**

**DarkAvenger: Yeah. It's cool. So, who are you?**

Tsuki looked at Hilary. Hilary shrugged her shoulders.

**LonelyPrincess: Just someone.**

**DarkAvenger: Really? Who?**

**LonelyPrincess: Wouldn't you like to know.**

**DarkAvenger: Actually, I do.**

Hilary squealed in the background. Tsuki bit her inner cheek, thinking how to reply.

**LonelyPrincess:…**

**DarkAvenger: What? No reply?**

**LonelyPrincess: Yup.**

**DarkAvenger: -Smirks-**

Again, Hilary squealed. Tsuki turned to her.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"He's so hot!"

"You're not even looking at him!"

"So!"

Tsuki shook her head and read the screen.

**DarkAvenger: You still there?**

**LonelyPrincess: Yeah…**

**DarkAvenger: …So, who are you?**

**LonelyPrincess: Definitely not a stalker.**

**DarkAvenger: Right. That's why you have my screen name. How did you get it anyway?**

"Ahhhh!" Tsuki turned to the screaming Hilary.

"What?!"

"He asked how we got it!"

"Correction. How **you** got it. How did you get it?" Hilary turned crimson. "I heard him tell it to Tala."

"Stalker." Mumbled Tsuki. "AM NOT!" Tsuki rolled her eyes.

**LonelyPrincess: Someone gave it to me.**

**DarkAvenger: Really? Who?**

**LonelyPrincess: A friend.**

**DarkAvenger: What friend?**

**LonelyPrincess: Someone.**

**DarkAvenger: Who?**

**LonelyPrincess: Are we going to keep playing cat and mouse?**

**DarkAvenger: What ever it takes.**

**LonelyPrincess: Give up. I ain't telling. In due time my friend.**

**DarkAvenger: Who says I'm your friend?**

**LonelyPrincess: Who says you aren't? If you weren't my friend, you would have stopped talking to me and blocked me.**

**DarkAvenger: Who says I won't?**

Again, Hilary screamed.

"What?!"

"He's going to block us!"

"Correction, he's going to block **you**. This isn't my screen name." Hilary sighed, "Do something!" Tsuki rolled her eyes.

**LonelyPrincess: Right. **

**DarkAvenger: Don't believe me?**

**LonelyPrincess: Nope.**

**DarkAvenger: Why?**

**LonelyPrincess: Cause you still don't know who I am.**

**DarkAvenger: …**

**LonelyPrincess: -Smirks-**

**DarkAvenger: -Scowls-**

**LonelyPrincess: -Sticks out tongue-**

**DarkAvenger: Are you going to keep at it?**

**LonelyPrincess: Nope. You stopped the flow.**

**DarkAvenger: -Smirks-**

**LonelyPrincess: -Grins-**

**DarkAvenger: I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?**

Tsuki looked at Hilary and got her answer.

**LonelyPrincess: Sure.**

-----------------------

Tsuki got up and stretched, suddenly being glomped by Hilary. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But you're talking to him tomorrow." Hilary froze, her eyes wide as saucers. Tsuki raised a brow and shook her head. "No. Nuh-uh! You can't pay me enough!" Hilary began to do her puppy pout. Tsuki sighed. "Fine."

"Ah!!! Tsuki you are amazing!"

Hilary, once again, hugged Tsuki so tightly, while jumping up and down, felt that she was losing circulation through her arms. _'How do I get myself into these kinds of predicament?'_

**

* * *

**

The next day was normal as ever. It still was scorching hot because it was close enough to summer that Hilary was sure she would get burnt if she didn't find shade and die of a heat stroke if she didn't find some air conditioning. She scanned the crowds and spotted her step-sister sitting under the shade of the pine tree, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles reading her English book. Hilary began to approach Tsuki.

"Hey T.! You're such a bookworm." Tsuki glanced up from her reading and raised a brow before going back, but mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm trying to higher my efficacy level'. Hilary rolled her eyes; she never understood her step-sister. She was a bit on the strange side, but even though, she still managed to make tons of friends…well, mostly the male species, but Hilary wasn't complaining as long as Tsuki **always** introduced her to her hot male friends, which she always did. Hilary grinned subconsciously and sat by Tsuki.

Tsuki peered at Hilary and went back to reading.

"I thought you were going to stalk that Kaiser guy."

"KAI! It's Kai. K-A-I!"

"Whatever."

"Ugh!" Hilary turned to Tsuki and grabbed her book away. Tsuki yelped a 'Hey' before trying to snatch it back.

"Hilary! Give it back! I was reading!"

"I don't care." Hilary turned her back and began to read the page that Tsuki was on. She didn't even finish the sentence before Tsuki snatched it back.

"You're so weird. I can't believe you read on your free time." Tsuki mumbled a 'so' behind her book. "It's just…weird. I just go on Sparknotes or PinkMonkey for that kind of stuff." Tsuki rolled her eyes and placed a bookmark on the page she was on. She turned to Hilary, "Sparknotes and PinkMonkey only give you a small perspective…well; Sparknotes has the novel on there but whatever. It's different than reading." Hilary rolled her eyes and muttered a 'whatever' before glancing elsewhere. Tsuki sighed. There was no point in persuading Hilary, even if she was a straight 'A' student; Hilary only did things if it was necessary to. Tsuki picked up her book but dropped it immediately when she heard Hilary gasp. Tsuki turned to where Hilary was staring wide eye to see that Karl dude walking, arms linked, with Aya. Tsuki placed a comforting hand on Hilary's shoulder, "Hil, don't worry about it." Hilary turned to Tsuki, the tears clearly visible, her lower lip trembling. Suddenly, Tsuki was attacked by the sobbing Hilary. She would never understand her. Never. _'Sure Kevin is good-looking, but it's not the end of the world…besides…love will only bring tears in the end…'_

-----------------------------

'…_Maybe I should have just accepted the limo ride…'_ Tsuki stopped walking and let out an exhausted sigh. Their home was only twenty minutes away by foot, but with the blistering heat from the sun…it made it feel like it was twenty miles through a sweltering desert. _'But it's good exercise…besides…I'm losing water weight…but I'll get it back later…No! Think optimistic…only fifteen more minutes.'_ Tsuki let out a sigh and looked towards the sky; bringing her arms up and yelling 'Why!' at the top of her lungs. Tsuki dropped her arms and began walking again, ignoring the strange look the two elderly couple, who were walking their dogs, gave her. She had gotten in a fight with Aya, which ended up with her agreeing to walk because she didn't want to be in the same car as "4th Street's number one prostitute." So here she was...walking...

-----------------------------

Finally arriving home, Tsuki dropped her bags and headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink of water. She felt _extremely_ dehydrated. Tsuki nearly choked on the glass of water when she heard Hilary scream her name, and heard the 'thud-thud' of her footsteps as she came running down the stairs, making a not so graceful stop.

"There you are! I've been waiting!" Tsuki raised a brow. "He's on! And he wants to talk!" Tsuki sighed and pushed passed Hilary, but instead of going into Hilary's room, Tsuki took a right and headed for her own.

"TSUKI!!!" Whined Hilary, "You promised me yesterday! And you **never** break promises remember!" Tsuki let go of the knob on her door and turned towards Hilary's room, an annoyed look on her face.

**LonelyPrincess: Hey!**

**DarkAvenger: -smirks- I was wondering when you'd come on.**

**LonelyPrincess: Why?**

**DarkAvenger: Just curious. So, do you go to my school?**

**LonelyPrincess: Maybe.**

**DarkAvenger: So you do.**

**LonelyPrincess: -smirks-**

"Ask him if he's dating Aya." Tsuki looked at Hilary and typed:

**LonelyPrincess: Are you dating Aya?**

**DarkAvenger: Why?**

**DarkAvenger: Jealous?**

Tsuki raised a brow. _She_ wasn't jealous…but her step-sister was. She looked at Hilary, who looked at her. "What?! Don't tell him that I'm jealous!"

**LonelyPrincess: No.**

**DarkAvenger: -smirks- Then why are you asking?**

**LonelyPrincess: Just wondering why a guy like you would stoop so low as to date a whore.**

**DarkAvenger: -smirks- So, I'm not the only one who thinks that.**

Tsuki raised a brow, ignoring Hilary's squeals of joy in the background.

**LonelyPrincess: So I take that as a No. That's good.**

**DarkAvenger: Why? You interested.**

**LonelyPrincess: You don't even know who I am.**

**DarkAvenger: So? Doesn't mean I can't.**

Hilary's squeals became more high-pitched that Tsuki was sure she could pass as a pig.

**LonelyPrincess: Who says I want to get to know you?**

As Tsuki pressed enter, she was met with a 'smack' on the head by Hilary. "What?" Hilary crossed her arms and gave her a 'you know what' look. "Alright. Alright. I get it. Sheesh."

**DarkAvenger: And who says you don't want to? If you weren't interested you wouldn't have asked if I was dating Aya.**

Tsuki bit her bottom lip.

**LonelyPrincess: That's a justifiable reason. But I don't know…I think I'm going to have to mess with you first. –Smirks-**

**DarkAvenger: -smirks- Fine with me. But tell me something. Are you in one of my classes?**

Tsuki looked at Hilary who nodded in response.

**LonelyPrincess: Yeah.**

**DarkAvenger: Which one?**

Again, Tsuki looked to Hilary, who again nodded in response.

**LonelyPrincess: English.**

_(Smack)_ Tsuki turned to Hilary, "What the Hell?!" Hilary glared at Tsuki, "Why'd you tell him English? There's so much more girls than guys!" Tsuki smirked, "Exactly," and turned back to the screen.

**DarkAvenger: So, you're one of the many girls in my class…wonderful. –Rolls eyes-**

**LonelyPrincess: Yup. Have fun guessing. Bye.**

With that, Tsuki logged off. A smirk plastered on her face. _'That should buy me time to put some confidence in Hilary to talk to the guy.'_

**

* * *

**

Snores, whispers, giggles, filled the English room as the sub, completely oblivious to his surroundings, continued to talk, in his monotone voice. Violet orbs scanned the room, pencil in hand as he wrote down the names of all the girls in the room. He nudged Tala as his orbs landed on a lilac haired girl who had her nose buried in her book. Tala looked over to where his friend nodded at and laughed. Kai raised a brow. Tala looked at his friend, "Don't even. That's Kishuko. She's not interested in guys." Kai looked taken back, and as if reading his thoughts, Tala elaborated. "No. She's straight, she just doesn't like to date guys…she's never found any guy "worthy" to date." Kai rolled his eyes and scanned the room again, noticing how his orbs would always land on Tsuki. _'Isn't that the girl at that store...Tsuki...Doesn't date huh…strange.'_ Kai shrugged his shoulders and counted the names on his list and counted the girls in his classroom. Seventeen. _'Wonderful…but I got one down.'_

"Alright. You just need to act like you don't like him."

"Why?"

"So you don't freak out."

"But I can't do that Tsuki!" Tsuki sighed. Hilary was right. Even staring at the guy, she gets all giddy. Hilary needed a push…a _big_ push. And Tsuki was going to give her that push. _'All I need to do is have them bump into each other unexpectedly…No. Hil would just act like a complete idiot. Hmm…'_ Tsuki watched as Hilary slumped down. "If only we could speak telepathically…" Tsuki widen her eyes. That was it. "Yes. Hil you're a genius!"

"I am? Why?"

But Tsuki had already gone into her own little world. Hilary watched as Tsuki paced up and down, mumbling things like 'talking', 'advice', and 'headphones'. Tsuki stopped pacing and snapped her fingers while turning to Hilary with a toothy smile.

"Perfect."

--------------------------

"T. are you sure this going to work?" Hilary adjusted the tiny headphone in her right ear. "Yes Hil, I'm sure." Deadpanned Tsuki. "Now, I'll speak into this and tell you what to say. All you have to do is make sure he can't see it. Alright?" Hilary nodded her head, a little skeptical but all the while still putting her trust in Tsuki's hands. "Alright. Get going."

--------------------------

"So Kai? Figured out who this mystery person is?" Tala opened his locker and dumped all of his books in there. Kai shook his head. "No. But I did cross out three names yesterday." Tala smirked. His friend was pretty determined to find out who this girl was. "Alright. So what? Now you're down to twenty?" Tala laughed as Kai scowled at him. "No. Fourteen." Tala chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever man. Whatever."

Hilary gulped and hid behind the wall; she had spotted Kai and wow, was he hot. _Hil. Take a deep breath. Breathe._ Hilary did just as Tsuki told her to. Hilary scanned the area and saw Tsuki by her locker giving her a signal to go up to him. Hilary shook her head.

Suddenly, Tsuki began to indicate something with her eyes, but turned suddenly. Hilary turned to her right and came face to face with Kai and Tala. Hilary opened and closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say. _Say Hi._

"Say hi…I mean hi." _(Slam)_ Hilary turned to see Tsuki slam her locker. Tala and Kai looked at each other. Tala was the one to speak. "What's up Hil? You look kind of stressed." Hilary turned back to the two guys. _Tell them you just took a test._ "I-I just took a test." Tala furrowed his eyebrows; Hilary wasn't one to stress out on test. "Really? Must be hard then." Hilary nodded her head vigorously. "Ahem." Tala and Hilary turned to Kai, who raised a brow at Tala. "Oh! Right, Hil, this is my friend Kai. Kai this is Hilary Tachibana-Kishuko." Kai raised a brow. _'She's related to that girl'_

Hilary smiled…and replied in a dreamy way, "Hi…" Kai scooted a little away from Hilary. She was kind of scaring him a bit. _(Slam)_ Everyone turned to see Tsuki bang her head on her locker. She looked up and waved, "Hey!" Tala glanced at Hilary, "Hil? Is your step-sister alright?" Kai looked at Tala. _'So they're step-sisters…'_ "Yeah. She's fine." Tala nodded, a little doubtful, as he looked at Tsuki a little longer. "Right…well, we'll see you around…"

"Okay. Bye. Bye Kai." Kai looked over his shoulder and sped up a bit.

Hilary let out a dreamy sigh. _'Oh my gosh! That…that was amazing…'_ Hilary saw Tsuki approach her, "Hey T., thanks for the advice…that was amazing." Tsuki rolled her eyes. "We're going to have to work on that. I think you scared him." Hilary looked at Tsuki wide-eyed. "Are you serious?! Oh no! What am I going to do?!" Hilary started flailing her arms like how a headless chicken would flail its wings. Tsuki grabbed Hil by the shoulders and shook her. "Calm down. It's not over. You can redeem yourself!" Hilary nodded her headed and repeated the 'redeem yourself' part.

Tsuki sighed. They had a _long_ way to go.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it. Tell me how is it okay! I'd really like to know...this came to me during lunch at school when one of my guy friends mentioned cinderella...it was a weird lunch...really weird... 


	2. The Problem

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! **Heaven's Vampirate** has brought to my attention that the IM on my last fic could have been used on a "Cinderella Story" …but I'm not sure, I thought they just used text messaging…but they could have used IM too…but if they did then oops! It belongs to the movie. Just wanted to clear that up.

**Disclaimer: **As you know…I don't own the story line _Cinderella_ or the characters of _Beyblade_. But I do own the ocs and the…different plot. Enjoy! Don't forget to Review at the end!

* * *

**The Problem**

"You want to know what your problem is?!" Yelled Tsuki, frustration clearly shown on her face. Hilary shook her head, declining the offer to have Tsuki explain 'the problem'. "Well I'm going to tell you!" Tsuki placed her hands on her hips, "You need to toughen up! If you _like_ the guy, tell him! Don't be afraid of rejection! He's just some _guy_!" Hilary gasped at the last comment. "He isn't just _some_ guy! He's the hottest male on the planet!" Tsuki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well I've seen better." Another gasped escaped through Hilary's lips, disgust written all over her face towards Tsuki's opinion about _the guy_.

"Why I nev—"

"Yeah, well now you have."

Flabbergasted, Hilary just let out an aggravated growl accompanied by a mean glare. They had been practicing. Practicing what you might ask. Well, to make it more precise, Hilary has been practicing, practicing to build some self-confidence and courage to say 'hi' to the guy without turning into a blob of distorted colors on the floor. How have they been practicing you might add, well, Hilary _some how_ obtained a picture of Kai, which Tsuki blew up and taped onto a stuff bear's face. Even if it was just a picture, Hilary still turned into those wonderful distorted colors that begin to blend and turn into a nasty yuck on the floor.

"Look! I'm not you! I can't socialize with men!"

"What 'men'? All I see are some teen guys that _try_ to act like 'men'. Men are the men on television!"

Not being able to handle any more criticism, Hilary up and left with Tsuki yelling things like 'quitter' or 'pathetic'.

------------------------

'_I can't do this…how am I suppose to get him to notice me. I…maybe I should ask Aya…'_ Hilary scrunched up her face in disgust. _'No way. I'll just be learning how to strut myself!'_ Hilary sighed. The wind slightly ruffled her brown hair. She was sitting, alone, at the park bench. The park was deserted, so it was the perfect place to think. But all the thinking she did just made her even more depressed. Hilary let out another sigh as she continued to stare at the concrete floor. She was so immersed in thought, she hadn't realize another figure approach her and take a seat next to her. She only finally realized when the unknown figure 'coughed' to get her attention.

Lifting her head up quickly, she turned to the intruder; her ruby orbs widening in shock, there, sitting right next to her was the 'man' of her dreams…literally. Just the thought made her feel all gooey inside. Imitating a fish while shaking her head from left to right, was all she could do.

Kai let out a small chuckle, that Hilary girl was something. He had been walking around town when he noticed her, slumped on the bench all alone. Being the curious guy he was, he decided to go and see what was up…but he also had another reason. He wanted to know if she was the one who he had been talking to lately.

Blushing scarlet, Hilary hunched up her shoulders and looked down towards her shoes. She had no intention of making eye contact, but Kai thought otherwise.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

Hilary glanced around nervously, unsure what to do. All this time she had relied on Tsuki to do the talking but now, Tsuki wasn't around so she'd have to make it on her own. She glanced up at Kai, red in the face, her reply was a shy whisper, "…Nothing…just…just thinking."

Kai nodded, he seemed to be contemplating. His next question caused Hilary to go rigid. "Do you IM?"

Hilary slowly, and what looked to be painfully, her head towards Kai, a look that clearly said 'You caught me' plastered on her face. Kai smirked at her reaction. His thoughts already whirling with reasons as to why the shock reaction.

Hilary swam through her mind, trying to figure out what Tsuki would say in a situation similar to this one. A light bulb suddenly sprang open. She'd deny it of course, but the question was 'how?' Hilary opened her mouth to make a statement but closed it firmly shut. Kai let out another chuckle, clearly amused.

"So? I take it that you do. You IM a lot? Let's say…almost every night?"

Hilary blinked once, twice, and shook her head frantically. This was not happening to her. A part of her was leaping for joy because if he found out if was her, well, um…Tsuki, but Tsuki was doing it for her so it must count; then confessing her feelings for him would be easy. But another part was afraid if he did find out, which was looking pretty possible right now, would he sneer at her and reject her? That was what she was dreading of finding out. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to face reality, she wasn't ready yet. Just not yet.

"Uh…no…not really. I hardly go o-on…j-just sometimes."

Hilary noticed that Kai looked a little crestfallen, and that made her heart skip a beat…or two.

"Oh…I see. Does your sister?"

Hilary raised a nervous brow at that. Sister? Which one? Was she referring to Aya or Tsuki? Hilary voiced her thoughts.

"The quiet one."

Hilary gave him a skeptical look. Neither of them were quiet, in fact, they were quite the opposite; except for Tsuki, you have to get to know her before she begins chatting away, and when she does…you just wish you had some duck tape.

Seeing Hilary's confused look, Kai elaborated, "Tsuki."

"Oh! Yeah. But not every night. She's usually reading. But when she's not, she's always on."

Kai bit his inner cheek. Tala had told him that Tsuki wouldn't be interested, but…with the new information he gathered, she could be the one. He knew one way to find out.

"What's her screen name?"

Hilary lifted a quizzical brow. Why did Kai want to know her screen name? Hilary's eyes widen when a thought sprang unto her mind. Maybe he wanted to talk to her or maybe he like her. If he did, then Hilary shouldn't give him the screen name right? But then another thought came into play, what if he just wants to know if she's the one he's been talking to. But it wouldn't really matter. Hilary didn't know; Tsuki constantly changes her screen name. So she replied truthfully.

"I don't know. She's always changing it when she goes on."

Hilary watched Kai's face drop. He was close. He thought he had it, but he didn't. Kai let out an audible sigh. He was back to square one. It was like, every time he thought he was close, he lands on a bad square and has to go back to the beginning. He was getting frustrated; he really wanted to know who she was. Or if it was a she…Kai shuddered at the thought. Tala had suggested that it might be a guy pretending to be a girl. But Kai was pretty sure it was girl, his gut told him.

-----------------------------

Tsuki was wandering around town, minding her own business. Not. She was actually searching for Hilary. She had been gone for an hour and it was making her worried. Tsuki stopped at the entrance to the park and let out a sigh. She was about to walk away when she heard voices. One being very familiar. She looked towards the direction of the voices and spotted Hilary and…err…She shook her head and approached the two. It was quite a shock actually; there she was, a while ago, helping Hilary to get over her fears when here she was chatting with…him. She really needed to remember the guy's name. As she began to get closer to them she caught wind of what they were saying. Something along the lines of 'nerd', 'jock', and 'smarty pants'. Tsuki began to slow down, not because she wanted to know what they were talking about, it was pretty clear that they were mocking each other; but, Tsuki felt her stomach churn in a very uncomfortable way. But she shook the feeling thinking it was the PB&J talking and quickened her pace.

The two scowling teens turned to the new company. Tsuki gave them both a smile and a small 'hey'. They each gave her their own welcoming, Hilary's a 'hey' as well and…the guy a nod.

Kai smirked as Tsuki looked regarded him with an awkward glance.

"Forgot my name…_Tsuki_?"

Tsuki snorted, "No. I know your name Keith."

"Kai."

"Exactly."

Kai chuckled. The two girls were entertaining. One was a proud by shy person; the other had short term memory loss that had an ego as big as the world. He watched as Tsuki scolded Hilary for 'running away' and not bothering to call and how she had to waste an hour of time looking for her when she could be reading. He smirked at the two. Tsuki noticed the smirk asked him 'what?' Kai just replied by smirking. Tsuki scowled at him, causing Kai to deepen his smirk. Tsuki stuck her tongue out and grabbed Hilary's hand. Kai raised both brows until they seemed to have vanished under his bangs.

"Are we going to keep at it?"

"No. You ruined the flow—"

Tsuki instantly regretted saying that when Kai furrowed his brows and gave her an analytical look.

"What did you?"

"What? Nothing."

Kai got up and pointed an accusing finger at her, "No. You said 'You ruined the flow'." Tsuki gave him a 'so what' look and turned her back to him. Hilary watched the two, hoping Kai wasn't thinking what she was thinking.

"No. You're right. It can't be you."

"What?!"

Tsuki turned to Kai, eyes narrowed. She didn't mind the comment, it was the way he said it. Kai raised an amused brow and smirked.

"Yeah. You're egos too big and you don't look the type."

Tsuki let go Hilary's hand and placed both hands on her hip. She regarded Kai with a despised look. How dare he say that? He didn't even know her. Kai crossed his arms over his chest in response to Tsuki's hands on hips pose.

"Guys…"

Hilary started unsurely but instantly zipped her lip as they both sent her a menacing glare.

"How dare you! You don't even know me! You're such an ass!"

Kai just smirked in response. He didn't feel that she was worthy enough to insult. And as if reading his thoughts she scowled at him.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Or are you afraid to have a verbal war with a girl knowing full well that I can kick your ass!"

"Hn. No, the cat hasn't got my tongue and no. I'm not afraid; you're just not worth it."

With that Kai began to walk away, he was enjoying this game of cat and mouse. Kai let out a chuckle at the last thought; the girl he talked with said the same thing.

Tsuki puffed up her cheeks in aggravation, Hilary holding her arm to keep her from attacking her precious Kai.

----------------------------------

Later that night, as Kai got home he went up to his bedroom as usual, saying 'hi' to his mother as usual. Closing the door to his bedroom, Kai turned on his computer and instantly logged on to his IM. **LonelyPrincess** was on at the moment. He typed 'hey' as usual and waited, as usual. He always wondered why he had to wait for her to reply, it was like the person who was on was waiting for the right moment…or someone. Kai's eyes widened. What if **LonelyPrincess** wasn't who he thought she was what if she was another person using that screen name. But, who was it. It had to be someone who went to his school but who maybe…had a _sibling_. But plenty of people had sibling who went to his high school, but who did _he_ know that had a sibling…The Kishuko family. They were a total of three. Aya, her twin Hilary, who Kai thought didn't look anything like each other and last but not least, Tsuki.

Kai snorted at the last thought. Tsuki. There was enough proof that the girl didn't like him. Today was the primary example. He shuddered at the thought of it being Aya. Yeah she was good-looking but she seemed a bit too…_clingy_. Kai did not like clingy. But the way the person wrote didn't sound like it was Aya. Maybe…it was Hilary. _'Of course…'_ Images of all the encounters he had had with her replayed in his mind: she constantly blushed whenever he was around, she never gave him eye contact, and today…today she tensed up at the mention of IM. _'It has to be her…she's the one.'_

For some odd reason, Kai kind of felt…disappointed. But it soon went away when he saw the words 'what's up?!' flash before him. Kai smirked.

**DarkAvenger: Nothing. Took you long enough. So…who's screen name are you using?**

Kai waited for the reply. He knew she would take her time, and probably deny it. He was right.

**LonelyPrincess: What are you talking about?**

**DarkAvenger: You know exactly what I'm talking about. This isn't your screen name.**

It was a couple of minutes before the reply came.

**LonelyPrincess: Really? How'd you come to that conclusion?**

**DarkAvenger: Simple. It takes you too long to reply with a simple 'hey' or 'what's up?'**

**LonelyPrincess: …You're good. But you still don't know who I am.**

Kai smirked. Did he now.

**DarkAvenger: Don't be too sure. I have three guesses.**

**LonelyPrincess: Shoot.**

Kai's smirk deepen as he typed away.

**DarkAvenger: -smirk- You have two sisters.**

When **LonelyPrincess** didn't reply right away, Kai knew he hit the ball. It would be a matter of words before he would know if he hit a homerun.

**LonelyPrincess: …So? Plenty of people have sisters.**

**DarkAvenger: You have a step-sister. Am I getting warmer?**

Kai had to sit for a good couple of minutes before he saw his reply and during those good few minutes his cousin, Renée walked in.

"Are you talking to your _lover_ again Kai?"

Kai smirked at his cousin.

"Maybe. What are you doing here?"

Renée rolled her eyes. "You're mom invited me for dinner, and I couldn't say no. You're mom's cooking is to die for!" Kai shook his head as Renée went out of his room and to his calling mother. The words caught his eyes.

**LonelyPrincess: …okay. You're not getting warmer. You're pretty hot.**

**DarkAvenger: -smirks- I already know I'm hot. No need to tell me.**

**LonelyPrincess: You conceited bastard! I didn't mean 'hot' as in '**_**hot'**_**! Ugh! Forget it! You're puny mind might explode if it gains too much information.**

Kai raised a brow. That comment reminded him a lot about Tsuki. Maybe he was wrong about Hilary and it _might_ actually be Tsuki. One way to find out.

**DarkAvenger: I have one last guess.**

**LonelyPrincess: Go for it.**

Kai contemplated about it, his hands already on the keyboard. He typed:

**DarkAvenger: Are you…Hilary?**

**

* * *

**

All the way on the other side of the neighborhood…more like behind Kai's house, was the Kishuko household. Tsuki was seated behind Hilary's computer, Hilary squealing in the background. What was she suppose to do? Say yes? A part of her told her don't. But…she turned to look at Hilary who gave continued jumping up and down, a confused look on her features. She didn't know if she should allow Tsuki to reply with a 'yes' or a 'no'. But if she didn't then she would miss her chance. So she took a deep breath and nodded. Tsuki also nodded and typed:

**LonelyPrincess: Yes.**

Tsuki cupped her hands and placed them on top of the table. Kai hadn't replied yet. She wasn't sure if he was disappointed or if he was celebrating his victory on how he finally figured out who his mystery person was. The words showed clearly.

**DarkAvenger: Meet me at the Court Yard tomorrow.**

With that, both teens logged off. Tsuki relayed the message to Hilary who leaped with joy; Tsuki was sure if she jumped any higher she would have shot through the roof. Tsuki chuckled at Hilary's behavior. She finally got what she wanted.

"What's going on here?"

Tsuki and Hilary turned to find Aya at the door. Hilary had a smug look on her face.

"Humph. You'll just have to find out tomorrow my darling twin, Aya."

Aya rolled her eyes and muttered a 'whatever' before walking out. When she was out of view, Hilary turned to Tsuki and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I couldn't have done it without you! You are my savior!"

Tsuki just stood there, nearly blue in the face from the bone crushing hug. Was this it? Was Hilary's boy problem finally solved? Tsuki wondered. Well, she'll just have to find out tomorrow. If Hilary still turned into goop tomorrow than Tsuki will know that Hilary has only gone a few yards. Tsuki sighed, hopefully she wouldn't have to play 'heroine' again and guide Hilary through a relationship…that is, if that was Kai's intention. Tsuki furrowed her brows. What if Kai wanted to tell Hilary off tomorrow? What if he didn't want a relationship? What if he was going to call her a stalker…which she couldn't blame him; there was the screen name _and_ his picture. Tsuki shuddered at the thought. She hoped she would never go through the kind of phase Hilary had gone through…or worst; having a stalker like Hilary.

Tsuki felt her stomach churn uncomfortably, for the second time.

* * *

**A/N:** Here ya go! Thanks to** Heaven's Vampirate **and **darkxXxflames** and **kissedbykai **for reviewing!!!!  



	3. Not Yet Over

**Not Yet Over**

The students were chatting away happily, except for one. Hilary walked, as if being controlled, towards the courtyard, sweat sliding down her forehead. She was already sweating and she wasn't even ten feet from her goal, plus, the blazing heat wasn't making matters better. Left. Right. Hilary muttered under her breath, she was taking baby steps to give her time as she contemplated whether she should go through with this. The court yard came into view and she could see Kai leaning on the tree in the center of the yard, eyes closed, arms crossed…he was so _gorgeous_. Hilary stopped, her breathing became haggard; she still had a chance to run out of there…oh! Too late, she had been spotted. Kai looked straight at her as he began to approach. There was one thought running through her mind as she stared at Kai: Where was Tsuki?!

-----------------

Tsuki sat underneath the Pine tree, as always, her nose in her newest book, _Heart of Darkness_; but was rudely interrupted by a 'cough'. Tsuki looked up and raised a brow at her wonderful step-sister, Aya.

Aya glared at Tsuki.

"What did you do?"

Tsuki gave her a questioning look. What in the world was Aya talking about? She hadn't done anything the whole day or like any other day except mind her own business. She was always hanging out by herself, not unless you include the books that she always had. Tsuki just stared blankly up at Aya, thinking she must have hit her head or fallen down the stairs because she tripped over her high heels.

When Tsuki didn't bother to respond, Aya's glare intensified and she clenched her fist, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"You hooked Kai and Hilary up! That's not fair!" Aya stomped her foot to prove her point. Tsuki couldn't help but stare stupefied by her action. What was she, four?

"Aya, I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! I liked Kai! It's not fair that Hilary gets him."

"Oh. So, they're an item now?"

"Yes! Why do you think I came over here?! Break them up!"

Again, Tsuki just stared; Aya was such a spoiled brat. After a while, Tsuki sighed and went back to reading while replying with a firm 'no.'

"So you did help her!"

No words escaped Tsuki's mouth as she stared dumbfounded at Aya. She didn't understand how in the world Hilary and she were related and being twins! They were nothing alike, looks and brains.

"That's cheating! You can't help Hilary get the hottest boyfriend on the planet! That's just cruel!"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? My _problem_? I'll tell you what my problem is; Kai was supposed to be mine! Besides, Hilary doesn't deserve him, she didn't even do anything! If someone was suppose to have him it should be you because it was all **your** doing!"

Aya panted heavily, removing a piece of her hazel hair from her face as she glared at the calm and collected Tsuki who looked bored out of her mind.

"Are you done?"

"—yes—I am."

"Good. All this yelling has made me hungry. So excuse me."

With that, Tsuki just walked away leaving a perplexed Aya to stare at her retreating back.

"**ARGH!**"

Tsuki ignored Aya's scream of frustration and worked her way towards the cafeteria, arguing with Aya always made Tsuki hungry, even though Aya did all the arguing most of the time. When she walked into the cafeteria she spotted Hilary and Kai talking to Tala, well, Kai was talking while Hilary stared mesmerized at him. Tsuki shook her head; at least now Hilary would _hopefully_ stop bothering her with her boy problems. Tsuki was about to grab an apple when she heard someone call to her.

-----------------

Tala signaled for Tsuki to come over to them. Kai watch the girl give Tala a questioning look but walked over anyways.

"Hey you guys…Hilary…"

Hilary didn't bother to acknowledge her step-sister; she was too busy getting every detail of Kai into her mind. Tsuki shook her head and turned her gaze towards Tala.

"What's up Tala?"

Tala shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really know why she called her over; he just felt like it.

"Wait! You remember his name, but can't even remember mine?!"

Tsuki turned towards Kai with a 'so what' expression.

"I know your name."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"…Kenny."

A vein popped in Kai's head. That name wasn't even close and he _only_ had three letters!

"It's Kai! K-A-I!"

"Yeah, Kyo."

"Ugh!"

Tsuki looked at Tala, "What's Kent's problem?"

Tala gave a light chuckle, watching Kai restrain himself from murdering the girl.

"It's probably because you can't remember his name."

"Oh…well it's not my fault that Kobe and Kern sound the same."

"It's Kai."

"Yeah, see, they sound exactly alike."

Tala looked at his female friend amused; those names weren't even close to sounding the same or close to 'Kai'.

Kai on the other hand was tempted to bang his head on the wall, the girl before him was _unbelievable_. At first he was joking when he said she had short term memory loss but now, he thought it was true. But there was one way to find out.

"Do you have a mental disorder?"

Tsuki gave him a 'where the hell did that come from' look.

"No…"

"Really? It seems you do. I believe you have short term memory loss."

"Why?"

"Hn. You can't seem to remember my name, which _only_ has _three_ letters!"

Tsuki snorted, this guy was so full of himself. She knew what his name was; it just always slipped her mind.

Tala watched as the two glared holes at each other and shook his head. He glanced at Hilary who didn't even budge. He wondered if she even blinked. He was surprised when Kai introduced the girl over the IM. The way Kai talked about the girl he constantly chatted with, he thought it was Tsuki…He glanced at the girl and shook his head, it was only a guess; besides, if she liked him she would **definitely** remember his name.

"Kai."

"Whatever."

"Say it with me, Ka-ai"

"Okay. Shut. Up."

Kai sneered at Tsuki who smiled back.

"Okay, break it up you two. Hilary. Hilary. HILARY!"

Tala's yell seemed to break the trance. Hilary frantically looked around until her ruby orbs landed on the trio. Hilary smiled sheepishly. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

--------------------

Again, Tsuki found herself walking home; she didn't feel like listening to Aya complain to her. Heck, she didn't even know how she found out it was her who was pulling the strings. Tsuki stopped and took a sip from her water bottle and wiped the beads of sweat that began to fall down on her already sweaty face. Two more weeks. Two more weeks until school's out. Tsuki was tempted to remove her shirt and pants and walk home in just her undergarments. But not yet. She would only do it when it came down to it. She did not want to lose all her dignity just yet. Just then an elderly couple who were walking their dogs passed by.

"Not yelling at the sky this time deary?"

The old lady smiled kindly at Tsuki. Tsuki smiled sheepishly and shook her head. How embarrassing; that was why she wasn't planning to ruin her dignity right now. Just then, a red Celica sped by, stopped and reversed until it was in front of her. The window rolled down and Tsuki found herself looking at the guy of whom she could never remember his name. Kai raised a brow at Tsuki.

"What are you doing?"

Tsuki looked around her questioningly before answering _very_ slowly.

"I'm…walking…and if you didn't know…you are driving."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I know that! Why are you walking?"

Tsuki raised a brow, maybe _he_ was the one with a mental disorder…

"Because…I can."

"No—"

"Yes I can. I have legs."

"Ugh! I mean, don't you have a car?"

"Yeah."

"Why not use it."

"Because…it's at home…"

"What's it doing there?"

A smile formed on Tsuki's lips, this guy was funny.

"Because…I'm not using it…"

"Why?"

"Are we going to continue playing cat and mouse?"

"Whatever it—what did you say?"

Tsuki tensed, she did it again.

"Nothing."

"No. You said—"

"I know what I said. It doesn't mean anything!"

Kai looked her over and sighed.

"Get in."

"What?!"

Kai glared at her. Tsuki instantly got in and put her seatbelt on.

"Where?"

"Home."

Kai stared at Tsuki who stared back.

"I know, 'home' but I'm asking where?"

"Oh! Down, Nightingale road."

Kai raised a brow; he passed that road to get home. He shook his head and drove on. Now he was killing two birds with one stone, he'd drop Tsuki off and find out where Hilary lived. He forgot to ask her, but who could blame him, the girl continued to stare at him. A part of him couldn't believe that she was the girl he grew to like, felt connected too…

Nightingale Road came up and Kai turned, he continued until Tsuki pointed to the house. It was nice, just like every other house on the road; but what surprised him the most was that the house behind Tsuki's looked exactly like his…in fact…it was his!

Tsuki got out and turned back to Kai.

"Thanks for the ride Kai."

"It's K—what?"

Tsuki raised a brow.

"I said thanks."

"No. I mean I know, but you said my name."

Tsuki gave him an 'and I care because…' look. Kai shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Alright Kole."

Kai banged his head on his steering wheel; it was too good to be true. But at least she _actually_ got it once…

--------------------------

Tsuki walked into the house only to be bombarded with questions by Aya. Tsuki pushed passed her and walked up to her bedroom, hoping to collapse on her bed and take a short nap. But when she got there she found Hilary sitting on her bed looking at her with a strange gleam in her eyes. Tsuki didn't like that gleam, in fact, she knew what Hilary wanted and right now, Tsuki did not want to have anything to do with it. Hilary opened her mouth to say something but Tsuki lifted her hand to silence her and directed with the same hand the way out. Hilary began protesting but Tsuki didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to go to sleep.

--------------------------

'_Finally…sleep…'_ Too bad, Tsuki was so wrong. Her computer beeped, Tsuki raised a brow, who in the world could be on? Tsuki got up and went to her computer, the screen read:

**The Unknown: Hey!**

Tsuki looked at the screen with a questioning look; she had no clue who this was. Suddenly, her eyes widen. What if it was a _stalker_, someone like Hilary! Tsuki began to panic, should she answer? No. Maybe if she ignored it he'd go away. Nope. She read the screen again:

**The Unknown: You there?**

Tsuki sat in front of her screen. She knew she shouldn't, but she did.

**MyLife****is****Hell: Yeah…who are you?**

**The Unknown: It's a secret.**

Tsuki bit her bottom lip. Now she knew how Kirby felt.

**MyLife****is****Hell: Oh…do you know me?**

**The Unknown: Yeah.**

Tsuki was now really panicking; her heart was pounding against her chest. She had a stalker! She was too scared to read the screen but she did.

**The Unknown: You're someone…boy or girl…don't know… -smirks-**

Tsuki eyes bulged out…okay…So this person didn't know who she was…this should be interesting.

**MyLife****is****Hell: -smirks- Close…I'll give you a hint. I have a chest.**

**My Unknown: Alright. At least now I know I'm not talking to another guy…-hint-hint-**

**MyLife****is****Hell: -smirks- A guy…wonderful…**

**The Unknown: -smirks- I feel the love…who are you?**

**MyLife****is****Hell: I should be the one asking you that! How did you get my screen name?**

**The Unknown: Got it from someone.**

**MyLife****is****Hell: Really? So, you took the chance, not even knowing if I were a girl or a guy?**

**The Unknown: Pretty much…but they said I could get things clear…**

**MyLife****is****Hell: By talking to me?!**

**The Unknown: Yeah.**

Tsuki raised a brow… 'get things clear'…what did he mean by that? How could Tsuki clear things up? She was confused, but Tsuki played along anyway. She was curious as to who this guy was, really curious.

--------------------------

It had been two weeks since Tsuki had began 'talking' with the mystery guy. And now, it was the last day of school. Tsuki was excited, no more school, no more homework…no nothing! Bickering brought her back to reality. Kai and Hilary were arguing over something again. Tsuki rolled her eyes. They were a perfect match alright…in the beginning. Tsuki raised a brow at the two who were looking in the opposite directions, both had their arms crossed. But whatever, they could sort out their problems on their own, or Hilary would come barging into her room in tears asking how she could fix things with Kurt.

Tsuki looked back towards the clock…5…4…3…2…1…_Brrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg!_ School was finally out! No more teachers! Yes. Tsuki had a grin plastered on her face; she knew what she was going to do. She was going to go home and read her new book, _The Great Expectation_. She was filled with excitement. But that wasn't the only thing; she would also IM her new guy pal.

-----------------------

**The Unknown: So…what should I do? She wasn't what I expected…completely opposite…**

Tsuki read the words, her 'friend' was having a 'lover's quarrel' and Tsuki was suppose to fix it. What was she? The fixer of problems? Hilary and this _guy_ kept asking for advice. If she hadn't known better, she'd think this guy was Hilary.

**MyLife****is****Hell: If she wasn't who you thought she was then…she was just faking it the whole time. You know…just to get with you…dork**

**The Unknown: How should I know? I thought it was her…and I'm not a dork! Loser.**

**MyLife****is****Hell: Freak.**

**The Unknown: Hn. You're annoying. You remind me of a certain someone….**

**MyLife****is****Hell: Really? Who?**

**The Unknown: This girl I know…she's an oddball…**

Tsuki raised her brow…there was nothing wrong with being the 'oddball'…in fact Tsuki considered herself one.

**MyLife****is****Hell: So? There's nothing wrong with that!**

**The Unknown: -smirks- Only if you are one!**

**MyLife****is****Hell: Asshole…**

**The Unknown: -smirks- Takes one to know one.**

**MyLife****is****Hell: You do know that you admitted to being an Asshole.**

**The Unknown: …**

**MyLife****is****Hell: -Grins-**

**The Unknown: -Glares-**

**MyLife****is****Hell: You're funny!**

**The Unknown: Hn. You going to the summer party at the Kishuko household?**

Tsuki reread the screen. Summer Party…at **her** house! When did this happen?! Tsuki felt her eye twitch…Aya. Hilary and Aya's mom, Tsuki's step-mom, was leaving and wouldn't be back until next week…Tsuki bit her inner cheek. Of course she was going to be here. This **is** her home.

**MyLife****is****Hell: Yeah…you?**

**The Unknown: Yeah…no choice…my girlfriend is going to be there…**

**MyLife****is****Hell: Maybe I'll finally see you in person –Grins-**

**The Unknown: I was thinking the same thing…-smirks-**

**MyLife****is****Hell: Great minds think alike. **

**The Unknown: -Snort- Yeah right! My mind's capacity is far greater than yours is!**

**MyLife****is****Hell: You insolent, dodo brain, ugly face JERK!**

**The Unknown: You sounded like a five year old…my point has been proven. –smirks-**

**MyLife****is****Hell: …**

-----------------------

"Tsuki! You have to help me! I don't know what to do!"

Tsuki stared at Hilary and then ignored her.

"Tsuki!"

Tsuki sighed and sat up.

"Look Hil, this is **your** problem, not mine. You're the one who said he was what was it…um…_perfectly wonderful_." Tsuki said the last part in a mock-dreamy way and was hit in the head with one of her many pillows. Tsuki glared at Hilary.

"It was…but…ugh! He's _sooooo_ anti-social!"

"Then socialize him."

Hilary stared at Tsuki; she made it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You can't do that."

"True, but only because he's your boyfriend."

Hilary glared at Tsuki who only looked even more amused. If she was going to play shrink might as well give it her all…well, not really…

"Tsuki!"

"What?!"

"You're not helping!"

Tsuki mumbled a 'whatever' and went back to playing her PSP. She was bored out of her mind. And Hilary's _problems_ weren't making her boredom go away. Hilary began whining and when Hilary whines, she whines like no other. Tsuki let out an aggravated sigh and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She was losing. And the reason she was losing was because she wasn't concentrating; and the reason as to why she wasn't concentrating was because Hilary's whines were annoying the heck out of her.

"Fine! You want some advice?!" Hilary nodded her head vigorously. "Jump over the fence and kiss the floor he walks on. If you do that, his ego will expand and it will make him happy."

Tsuki said it with so much sarcasm that if it were visible Hilary was sure it would ooze out of her mouth. Hilary wouldn't be surprised if that plan actually worked. Kai's ego was big and his pride didn't make it better. The only way to end their stupid argument was if Hilary apologized, like always, and then everything would be alright. But she didn't want to constantly apologize, she wanted him to apologize as well, it was also his fault too.

If she were Tsuki, she would sit it out until he came grabbling on his knees to take him back…but the thing is, she wasn't Tsuki. She wasn't one to let things work on its own. She was more of the type to have everything go their way; she needed to be in control…but Kai _also_ wanted to be in control…this was awful.

Weren't all fairytales suppose to have a happy ending? But wait. This isn't a fairy tale where everything works out perfectly…what was she thinking. Hilary glanced up at Tsuki who was immersed into her game, the seriousness of her concentration etched on her usually laid back features. Sometimes Hilary wished she could be like that. She knew she had a 'controlling' problem, but she couldn't help it. She needed to be dominant. It made her feel secure. Hilary let out a sigh.

"Just go over there and talk it out."

Hilary looked up. Tsuki was now looking at Hilary, her PSP still in hand. Hilary nodded her head, a smile on her lips. She could always count on Tsuki to help her out, but for how long…she didn't know. She knew that one day, Tsuki wasn't going to be there to help her win her battles but hopefully, that day wouldn't be too soon. She'd die if Tsuki wasn't around. She was her 'problem pillow'. She'd tell her what was up and Tsuki would give some advice…some just out of the ordinary but at least she was helping.

--------------------

Kai laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Things weren't exactly going smoothly with Hilary. In fact, it wasn't smooth at all. It was all bumpy and Kai felt sick. She wasn't the girl he had come to know. They weren't anything alike. Kai turned to his side so he was facing his window, he could see across…into the neighbor's window. And guess who has their room right in front…no, behind him. Tsuki Kishuko, and right now, it seemed she had her stereo on because there she was, dancing like there would be no tomorrow. Kai couldn't help but let a smirk cross his features; she was an oddball, the biggest one he knew since he moved here.

Kai stood up and opened his window; he poked his head out and yelled 'Tsuki' really loud. Kai watched as Tsuki stopped dancing, lower her volume while searching around. He watched her look up to her ceiling and say 'God?'

At that, Kai had to laugh, which was uncommon for him…you'd have to be extremely funny to get him laughing.

Tsuki's face was priceless, she began looking around again and that's when she spotted Kai, head out of his window, holding onto the window's frame so he wouldn't fall as he continued to laugh.

Tsuki poked her head out of her already opened window.

"You!" She forgot his name. "What do you think you're doing?! Did you know you could go to jail for spying?!"

Kai's laughter died out as he stared at the angry girl across from him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't shrug your shoulders at me mister! You can!"

Kai smirked.

"Really? But you wouldn't…I mean, I **am** _your_ step-sister's boyfriend. She'd be disappointed at you."

Tsuki snorted and crossed her arms.

"That's alright; she'll get over it, besides it's for the greater good!"

"Whatever…So, have you finally got my name down yet?"

"Yeah. It's King."

Kai bit his bottom lip. How could she not get his name down? Her sister was **his** girlfriend! I mean, come on, it's not _that_ hard. Heck! She knew everyone else's name except him. What's up with that?

"It's Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai!"

"Dude! Chill! Okay, I get it Kelvin."

"KAI!"

"I know!"

Kai glared at her, she was lucky that she was on the other side of the fence and that they both were on the second floor.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I forgot you're name Tory."

Tsuki raised her brow; did he actually think that was going to work? I mean, come one, even she knew Tory didn't sound _anything_ like Tsuki. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to 'forget' my name, at least try to make it sound as close to the real thing as possible."

Kai looked at Tsuki with a staggered look. Was she kidding? The names she called him didn't _even_ come close to his. In fact, most where so far one would have to use a telescope just to see it.

Tsuki continued to look at him like she owned the place. Kai shook his head and closed his window, raising a brow. Tsuki snorted and did the same except she stuck her tongue out and closed her curtain.

Kai let out a chuckle, and was about to turn when the opening of the curtains caught his eye. Tsuki came into view again and she opened her window. Kai raised a questioning brow.

Tsuki saw and rolled her eyes; she yelled 'AC is down…I repeat…AC is down!" Kai chuckled, that girl was something else…probably an alien for all he knows.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh...Hope you liked it!!! Don't Forget to Review!!! And **INFINITE** thanks to my reviewers!!! And of course the countless readers who have read, but chose not to review for their own reasons. 


	4. The Truth

**The Truth**

The peaceful quiet neighborhood of Nightingale Road…is not so quiet anymore!

"Aya! You imbecile! What in the world were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking of boosting my popularity, but you wouldn't understand!"

"Whatever! At least I have brains!"

"At least **I** have dates!"

Back and fourth, if neither of them were holding any silverware they would be at each others throats. Aya, of course, had planned a summer party and invited the **whole** school! And Tsuki being the loving sister that she is was dragged into helping her out! The party would begin in less than an hour and Aya, being Aya, had completely forgotten that today was the party and decided to sleep in…let's say, an extra **four** hours.

Tsuki glowered at Aya as she called the Chinese restaurant, known for their speedy delivery. And Aya sneered as she set up the tables. Hilary looked at the two as she continued to make the punch. They were something. If Congress made it legal to murder, she knew that the both of them would get to it right away.

Hilary let out a sigh, as the two teens began yelling insults at each other. If she could, she would go over to Kai's and just sit there…even though they were in another argument. But she couldn't blame him, he was right. She wasn't who he thought she was. He had asked her why she seemed so much different from the person he had spent nights chatting with. Hilary knew the reason, of course, but she didn't have the heart to tell him; to tell him that it was her step-sister he had conversations with, that he had grown to like…she just couldn't.

Hilary looked up at Tsuki; a scowl adorned her face as she mimicked Aya's complaints. Hilary let out a chuckle; it would be a sight to see her with Kai, especially with the fact that she couldn't remember his name…

--------------------

They had done it. Everything was perfect. Tsuki stood over her amazing work of art. The food was displayed on the beautiful table. Tsuki was too busy admiring her work that she didn't notice the hoards of people come her way, until she was pushed, shoved, and pushed some more.

Finally escaping the masses, Tsuki made her way up towards her bedroom, there she would just relax. _Ding._ Tsuki's IM had popped up.

**The Unknown: You there?**

**MyLife****is****Hell: Yeah. I thought you were going to the party?**

**The Unknown: I am…but I'm not in a rush…you?**

Tsuki bit her lip. She was already there, but he doesn't know that.

**MyLife****is****Hell: Yeah…I'm going…**

**The Unknown: Good. Give me your number.**

Tsuki stared at the sentence. Why would he want her number? Tsuki's eyes widened. Oh no, he was going to track her down!

**MyLife****is****Hell: No.**

**The Unknown: Then how the Hell am I suppose to find you? Are you going to wave a sign that says 'I'm here!'?**

**MyLife****is****Hell: Oh…heh…**

--------------------

The music could be heard down the street, the house was packed with cars, and teens were all over the place. Hilary let out a sigh. How was she supposed to find Kai? They had gone their separate ways after another argument…wonderful.

Hilary let out a growl as she walked back into the house, this was hopeless! She'll just have to make it up to Kai later on. She climbed up the stairs and was about to go into her bedroom, when Tsuki's computer screen caught her eye. She looked around her, everyone was either too drunk or too busy making out to notice her; so she stepped into the room and inched closer to the screen:

**The Unknown: Idiot. I'll text you. Bye.**

Hilary furrowed her brows, what was Tsuki up too?

-----------------

Aya was chatting away when a certain two-toned haired teen caught her eye. She abandoned her 'friends' and made her way over to him.

"Hey Kai! So…did you get 'things cleared up' yet?"

Kai turned to Aya and raised a brow. What was she up to?

"Not really…"

"Oh…that's too bad."

"Hn."

"So…where's my _darling_ twin sister?"

Kai rolled his eyes and pushed Aya a bit away from him. He didn't like his personal space invaded unless told otherwise.

"I don't know. I lost her in the crowd."

"Oh…"

Aya looked around, there were tons of people; she couldn't blame him if they didn't 'bump' into each other until tomorrow. Aya let out sigh and turned her gaze to the handsome teen in front of her. He was _delicious_ in her eyes. Too bad, Hilary got to him first. Maybe if she were nicer to Tsuki she could have asked her to pull the strings to work for her. And speaking of Tsuki where was she anyways?

-----------------------

Tsuki stood next to a nearly drunk Tala who began to tell her his life story.

"A-a-and t-t-then w-when I w-was a wittle cute baby, m-my mom acci-acciden-tal-ly dropped me on m-my head…"

Tsuki could only stare, Tala had just gotten there a few minutes ago but within those few minutes he had manage to down who knows how many bottles of beer and Hilary's 'fruit punch'.

"S-s-so a-a-a-any-w-ways…M-my m-m-m-mom! S-she dropped me. I be-be-believe it was painful—"

"Tala, you were a baby! How in the world would you remember if it was painful?"

"Don't interrupt me! I re-remember."

Tsuki rolled her eyes. She should have stopped him, but he convinced her that he could hold his liquor…but it seems he was just lying to himself.

"Come on Tala, let's go inside."

"No! It's too h-hot! I wanna stay out here!"

"No. We are going inside."

"C-can I take o-off my c-clothes?"

Tsuki went wide eyed and turned to the drunken Tala who had already begun to remove his shirt.

"WHOA! Hold it! No! No Tala, no removing your clothes. Don't want you to go around nude."

Tsuki helped the guy into the house and onto the couch. Should she leave him there? Will he be alright? Will some of his fan club come and rape him? Tsuki didn't know what to do. But she really wanted to meet her 'stalker'…

"Hey there Tsuki!"

Tsuki turned and recognized the girl from the mall, the one who was with Karl.

"Oh hey! Renée wasn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Yeah. Wow…Tala looks wasted."

Tsuki nodded and stared at the now sleeping teen, his mouth wide open. Tsuki bent down and closed his mouth but it just opened up again. Tsuki rolled her eyes, suddenly, realization dawned on her.

"You know Tala?!"

Renée smiled at the girl before her. Her cousin was right, she was a 'little' slow.

"Yeah. He's my cousin's boyfriend."

"WHAT?! Kavit is gay! But he's dating my sister!"

Renée laughed to her heart's content. Tsuki's shocked expression was to die for. Mouth wide opened, eyes wide in shock, her stance was of one who was just blown away. Renée wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to stop her laughter but failed miserably.

Kai walked up to the two, both brows raised. What was his cousin laughing about? He spotted Tsuki and rolled his eyes, a smirk coming onto his features. Figures, Tsuki must have done something.

"Hey Ren, what's so funny?"

Renée took one look at Kai and snorted. Kai turned to Tsuki who was looking at him kind of strangely.

"You didn't tell me you were gay!"

Kai's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Gay? Gay? When did **he** become gay? He had a girlfriend for crying out loud.

"What are you talking about? I have a girlfriend remember?! Or is your brain too small to even remember that?!"

"So…you're bi?"

Kai's eyes twitched. Whoever started this was going to pay.

"No. I. Am. Not. Gay."

"Alright. So you're bi! That's all you have to say."

"No!"

"Kentaro, it's okay. You don't have to hide anymore."

Tsuki placed a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder. Renée bit her lip as she watched the show before her. Kai's face had paled even more.

"My name is Kai. And I'm not hiding."

"Oh! That's good, let it out. There's no need to be ashamed."

Kai ran a hand through his hair. He had never come across such a person.

"I'm not ashamed because I'm not gay or bi!"

Tsuki shook her head in disapproval, Kabel was in denial.

"Kameron, it's alright. Hilary will understand. Besides there's nothing wrong with being gay or bi; in fact I have tons of gay friends! And I know a bunch who would love to have you as their boyfriends!"

Kai felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. He had _admirers_. Oh no. Kai did not swing that way. Now, not only did he have to teach this…this…**fish**, his name but he also had to convince her that he's not gay.

"Tsuki! I'm not gay! Who the hell told you that?!"

Tsuki pointed at Renée who was red in the face from holding her breath. They were odd and funny. The girl couldn't get her cousin's three letter name right and totally believed that he was gay.

"_Renée_."

Renée stared at her cousin and gave him a big grin.

"Kai. Look, I was just messing with her…I didn't think she'd believe me?"

Kai's eyes twitched, hadn't he warned her that Tsuki was gullible? That she couldn't tell between her left and right hand!

"Wait…so he's not gay?"

Kai turned to Tsuki, what the heck?! Hadn't he been telling her that?!

"Kanyon, you could have just told me you weren't gay."

Kai stared at her as she walked away from him shaking her head. Hadn't he told her that? Did he not make it clear? What was wrong with her?!

"I like her. She's more interesting than your girlfriend."

Kai looked at his cousin. Was she serious? Yeah she was. Kai looked back to where Tsuki had vanished. She really was something…

"Hn. She's an oddball."

Renée chuckled.

"Yeah, but a funny oddball that would lighten up your day!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker? Cause if you are, I already have a girlfriend"

Renée gave out a mischievous smirk.

"I thought things weren't working out? Besides, what happened to this '_Hell'_ girl that you said you were going to meet?"

Kai turned away, not wanting his cousin to see the blush that appeared.

"Hn."

"Ha! See! Besides, I'm just saying if it doesn't work out with this _mystery_ girl you can always go for the 'oddball'…but wait! What if Tsuki is this _mystery_ girl?!"

"Don't jinx it!"

Kai turned to Renée, maybe Tsuki had already rubbed off on his cousin. She was smiling like there would be no tomorrow.

"Whatever. Look, go find this girl; I'll watch Tala."

Kai raised a brow but left anyway.

--------------------

Tsuki was looking at the crowds. She stopped. Why was she looking? She didn't even know what this guy looked like. Suddenly, her cell vibrated. Tsuki looked at her text message.

_Meet at the punch bowl._

Tsuki raised a brow and shrugged her shoulders. It works. She made her way to the punch bowl.

When she got there, Kai was standing there drinking some of the punch, of course…looking into the crowds.

Tsuki went up to him.

"Hey Karter! What's up?!"

"Hn. Kai."

"Yeah I know."

Kai glanced at the girl before him and rolled his eyes, he had other 'important' things to attend too.

"Who are you looking for? Hilary?"

"No."

"Who? Maybe I can help!"

Kai turned to the girl next to him. She glanced at him as she drank some of the punch. Maybe she can.

"I'm looking for someone that has the screen name—"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO UP TOO?!"

Kai and Tsuki turned to Hilary who was marching towards them with a murderous look. Kai raised a brow and Tsuki looked indifferent, watching her come towards them while pouring some more punch and taking a sip…the punch was really good.

"Hilary. What are you talking about?"

Hilary glared at Kai.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Since when have you two been friendly enough to IM each other?"

"What-No…"

Kai looked at Hilary and then at Tsuki. Hilary ignored Kai and turned to Tsuki.

"And you! When were you going to tell me that you've been talking to Kai?!"

"What are you talking about? I've been talking to some weirdo named '_The Unknown'_ Tsuki took a drink out of her cup.

"Kai is _The Unknown_ he changed it a while ago.

And then it happened. Tsuki spat out her punch and guess who it landed on…Kai. Kai stood there, biting his inner cheek. Unbelievable. Renée had completely jinxed it. Not only did he find out Tsuki was the mysterious person, but he had red punch…spat out red punch all over him. He turned towards Tsuki who now resembled a fish out of water.

"No! Are you serious?! Koko is my 'stalker'?! That's lame?!"

"Excuse me?! _Stalker_? I am no stalker! And it's Kai!"

"Yes you are! Then how'd you get my screen name?! Kolton"

"Aya gave it to me! It's KAI!"

"Aya?! Why? And I don't care what your name is!"

"She said I could 'clear things up'! And I care!"

"Well did you?!"

"I don't know!"

Tsuki and Kai glared at each other. Perfect.

Suddenly, laughter broke out. Tsuki and Kai turned to Aya, who was laughing hysterically. Maybe she was drunk? Aya began clapping her hands.

"Wonderful. You two are wonderful."

"Do you see now Kai? Do you?!"

Kai inclined back a bit. Aya was a little too close.

"It was her—" Aya pointed a finger at Tsuki who raised a brow. What was she babbling about now?

"She's the one behind it all! She's the one pulling the strings! She's the one that got **you** to be Hilary's **BOYFRIEND!**"

Aya panted heavily. Kai looked completely bored and Tsuki looked quite amused. Hilary stood awestruck by her twin.

"Hn."

"Hn. Hn. That's all you can say?! They played you—"

"No we didn't!"

Tsuki stepped up. It was interesting until she started lying.

"I was just helping out Hil—"

"It was you?!"

Tsuki closed her mouth and gave Kai an 'I don't know what you're talking about' look and turned away pretending to stare at something interesting.

"It's true…"

Tsuki and Kai turned to Hilary. Her eyes were covered.

"What?"

"It's true…"

Hilary looked up at Kai. Kai had an unreadable expression, Hilary turned away.

"She's drunk."

Everyone turned to Tsuki. The crowd had all stopped their partying to watch the teens. Some of them were so drunk they thought it was part of the party.

"What?! She is! She has no idea what—"

"Don't. Stop covering for me! It's true Kai; she's the one behind it all! I asked her to talk to you for me! I didn't have the guts…she's the one you were talking to."

It was deadly silent. Nobody moved nor made a sound. They didn't even bother to blink. Kai looked at Tsuki, who was looking at Hilary, her eyes saddened. She glanced up at Kai.

"Kai, look, I'm sorry, I was just trying to—"

"What did you say?"

Tsuki looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Before that."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said my name."

"What does me saying your name have to do with anything? The apology is the important factor!"

"I know that, but you always forget my name?!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. This guy was so self-centered. Gosh! It's just a name. Big deal!

"Whatever. Do you accept my apology?"

"Hn."

"I have no idea what that means."

Kai smirked, he couldn't stay mad at that girl…she was just so…words couldn't even describe her.

Hilary smiled at the two. They were really something. They'd make a perfect couple.

"Well, do you?"

"Are you going to continue to pester me?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Fine what? Fine, yes I forgive you; or fine, yes go on and pester me."

Kai let out a growl. Tsuki was getting on his last nerves.

"The first one."

"Oh! Good. Glad we made up Kipper."

"KAI!"

Tsuki backed up as everyone screamed out 'Kai'. Goodness. Wasn't that what she said?

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I'm like a speed demon on this fic! Well, it's almost done...I told you it was going to be short! And thanks for the many reviews, adds to favorites and alerts!!! And thanks for reading!!! 


	5. They Lived Happily Ever After

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT:** Read the message at the end of the story!!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

* * *

**They Lived Happily Ever After…NOT!**

A week had gone by after Aya's wonderful summer bash; which wasn't so wonderful because mother dear arrived home a lot earlier than expected.

Mother stood arms crossed glaring holes at her three daughters as they did _extra_ chores. Her business trip had been cancelled so she decided to fly home right away and boy! She was glad she did. Upon reaching her home, she spotted the mass of teenagers outside her lawn pissed drunk, some trying to set a world record by seeing how far they could stick their tongues down each other's throats. Oh boy! Someone was in trouble. And entering her house was just as bad, antiques broken, stains on carpets…she was angry.

So for punishment, she gave them _extra_ chores. And she was going to watch them do it. Shows them not to think of partying while she's away. And having alcohol! They were underage for crying out loud! She was deeply disappointed, especially Hilary, unbelievable. Aya she didn't have a hard time imagining and Tsuki…let's just say, the way her mind works, and she wouldn't be surprised if she planned the party just to see if she could get away with it. Unbelievable. She was so appalled!

Tsuki glared murderously at Aya from her spot on the living room floor, scrubbing out the stains from the punch.

Hilary sighed, this was not cool. Their house was **massive**! How in the world was she supposed to clean it all! Shouldn't this be Aya's job?! No. Hilary sighed at least it beats the toilets…they had plenty of those.

Aya whined and complained and even cried as she scrubbed the toilet. The occasional 'shut up' from Tsuki could be heard or 'if mom wasn't here I'd kill you!' which would be replaced by 'I was just kidding mom!'

But other than that, life was good. A few days after the party, Kai and Tsuki decided to try dating. And let's say…it was pretty interesting. They acted more like married couples, fighting over nonsense and then making up again, rather than two people in a basic girl/boy relationship. But unlike Hilary's and Kai's arguments, it's not about who the 'person' is it's more about remembering who **is** the 'person' which Tsuki can't seem to get down. It was like a curse. But again, they alternated, well, Tsuki would just look at Kai like he needed to go down on his knees and kiss her shoe to get her forgiveness and when it almost comes to that, they go their separate ways. But the next day, they're all happy…But who could blame them? They somehow completed each other; it was like a moth circling a candle, it won't go near the flame but it wouldn't leave it either.

Hilary had gotten another boyfriend. It seemed the 'lazy pig of the class', a.k.a Tyson, had a secret crush on her and decided to let it all out at the party while he was pissed drunk. Heck he even sang out his confession which didn't sound too pleasant.

Tala hadn't remembered what happened during the party and was completely shocked and nearly wetted his pants when Tsuki confronted him about 'keeping secrets' and that she didn't 'mind that he was gay' but was thoroughly disappointed at him for keeping it from her. While Tala tried to convince his friend it was a lie Kai stood by the sidelines smirking at his best friend's misfortune.

Life was pretty good. Not perfect, but good.

But, let's take a peek at our 'couple'.

-----------------------

Renée, Hilary, Tyson, Tala, Tsuki, _and_ Kai decided to go to the beach, well Kai said no but Tsuki dragged him anyway, ignoring his threats and growls of protests.

It was quite a show to see her drag him out, she even threatened to strip him of all his clothing if he didn't change into his swimming trunks, Kai had to comply after that, come on…who wouldn't? The promising look on Tsuki's face was convincing enough.

It was nice out, warm weather; perfect day to chill at the beach. Kai stood on the sidelines away from the arms of the sun's rays. He liked his pale complexion, so no need to get tan. He just stood there, eyes closed, arms crossed; typical bad boy pose. He didn't bother to acknowledge all the giggling girls who went passed him. He was in his own little world.

"BOO!"

Kai opened one lazy eye. Tsuki stood in front him a sheepish grin plastered on her never serious face, that is, unless she's reading or playing video games.

"Did I scare you?"

Kai ignored her, hoping if he did, she'd go away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm ignoring you."

"That's rude!"

"Hn."

Tsuki rolled her eyes. Why did she decide to give this dating thing a shot? Oh yeah, cause everyone said it would be fun. But what happened to that one philosophy? If everyone jumps off a bridge will you do it too? Tsuki shook her head, I guess she would. She grabbed her boyfriends arm. Boyfriend. That sounded like a foreign word to her. She looked at Kai and scrunched up her nose. Boyfriend?

Kai opened his eyes to find Tsuki staring at him…with a weird look on her face, his arm still in her grasp.

"You going to let go anytime soon?"

Tsuki held a contemplating look.

"No. Now come on, the water's nice you'll like it and you can also get a tan."

"No thank you."

"What?! Why not?!"

Tsuki gave Kai the 'puppy pout'. Oh no. Kai was a man. He wasn't going to fall for it. Only pathetic people would…well, it seems mister macho was going to be one of those 'pathetic' people. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Heheh! I so got you wrapped around my little pinky."

For emphasis Tsuki wiggle her pinky in Kai's face, which Kai slapped away. Why was he in a relationship with her again? Oh yeah, he got drugged into it. Kai rolled his eyes she was something alright.

Suddenly, Kai felt a weight on his back; he turned towards Tsuki and glared at her. In reply she gave him her biggest grin yet. She heard Kai growl but he carried her anyway. There was no point in fighting. They were both stubborn and it was too hot for a heated argument.

The others watched on amazed. Tsuki who was getting a pig back ride from Kai had a look of pure enjoyment. Kai on the other hand looked like he was ready to kill. It was amazing how those two got along…Tala turned to Renée.

"Hey Ren, you think we could ever be like—"

"No."

She didn't even let him finish his sentence. How mean. But Tala shrugged if off, there was always tomorrow, and the next day and the next. Flying insults brought him back; it seemed the two were in another heated argument.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?!"

"No. I'm just simply saying you need to cut back a bit. I've seen how you eat. If I hadn't known better I'd say you were Tyson's sister!"

"Hey! I heard that!"

But the two teens ignored him. In fact, they ignored everyone. There they were, in the water, Tsuki on Kai's back arguing.

"Well, _excuse_ me mister, 'Look at me, I'm _perfect_. I have muscles and I'm _smart_ blah blah blah!' Jerk face."

"Hn. I am smart. At least I remember your name. You still haven't even gotten mine down and we're dating for crying out loud."

"Well cry on mister. I'm not stopping you."

Kai growled at Tsuki. She was unbelievable. Couldn't she just shut up? If she did their fights would be over. But where's the fun in that? Kai smirked.

"What? Why are you smirking? I don't like that smirk mister…"

Tsuki pursed her lips. He had that evil glint in his eyes. She knew he was up to something. She may have not gotten his name down but she knew him pretty darn well. The others watched on, the volleyball left to float on its own in the water. Those two were much more interesting than some volleyball.

_Splash!_ Kai had dumped Tsuki into the water. She came up spluttering water and flapping her arms about. Kai watched on amused.

"Help! I can't swim! I never learned how! Don't just stand there, help me!"

Kai raised a brow, a smirk slyly making its way onto his lips. The others held their chuckle in. Amazing.

Tsuki stopped splashing about. She was still alive. She looked around. Shallow water, which would explain it. She looked up, her _boyfriend_ smirking his signature smirk at her. All she could do was muster up a fake smile.

Getting up, Tsuki glared at Kai and tackled him to the ground, but missed because he side stepped making her end up in the water on her own.

"Jerk!"

"It's Kai."

"Ugh!"

She tried it again and nearly had him but didn't.

"Stop moving!"

Kai simply raised a brow. Tsuki crossed her arms and glared at him, but not for long because a smile formed on her lips. She walked up to him, with that smile still plastered on her face. Kai didn't like it. She was up to something.

"Kadar…"

"Kai."

"Yeah, that's what I said…let's get ice cream!"

She bounced onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands around his neck. Kai scowled. What was he? A carrier?

"Get off."

"No."

To emphasize, she held on to him tighter. She could feel the growl vibrating in his throat as she buried her face on the crook of his neck.

Kai felt his eye twitch, but suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Okay."

Tsuki looked at Kai. Was he serious? He was going to take her to get ice cream, no way?! A goofy smile formed on Tsuki's face but instantly fell when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes as he opened his mouth.

"But…you have to say my name…"

Tsuki's face drop. No, not the dreaded name! He knew that was her weakness, goodness. She should have taken Hilary's advice and made a flashcard or maybe Kacey should have taken her own advice and tattoo his name on his forehead.

Kai watched the play of emotions on Tsuki's face. He glanced at the others, they all had smiles on. They knew it was going to take a while.

"Okay…um…is it Kaholo?"

Kai shook his head.

"Um…Kailashnath?"

Kai gave her a 'where the Hell did that come from look?'

"What? It's a name!"

"Close…but not close enough."

It was close; 'Kai' was part of it.

"Okay…um Kaiden?"

Kai smirked; at least she had the 'Kai' in the name now. Tsuki looked desperate.

"Tell me! Please? I promise that I'll try not to forget anymore!"

Kai smirk, where's the fun in that? He rolled his eyes as she began to list names that she knew started with a (K).

"Kairo…Kakar…Kainoa…Kaipo? Tell me!"

Kai rolled his eyes as Tsuki giave him a pleading look. Kai had gotten used to her forgetting his name…it was what made her…her. But that never meant that he couldn't use it to his advantage, besides it was entertaining. Entertaining to see how many people she could list. And my goodness was that a lot. At least now when they have kids they wouldn't have problems naming them—

Kai froze. Did he just think what he thought he just think? Kids? They haven't even been dating for a month! Kai shook his head and stared back at the oblivious Tsuki who currently had her face scrunched up as she thought of more names. Kai smirked. He'd forget he ever thought of that…besides, that's all the way in the future…right?

"Kelly."

"Kelly?"

Tsuki nodded her head.

"It can be a guy's name."

"Do I look like a Kelly?"

Tsuki thought about it for a minute and then nodded her head, a smile on her face. Kai let out a growl, even though he knew she was just playing with him, he still felt like showing his displeasure. Tsuki laughed. He was a funny guy. Mean but very funny. They certainly were an odd pair…But hey, it worked out. They may have not been the perfect couple or whatever other couple categories out there but they sure were happy. Not really, it wouldn't happen until Tsuki got Kai's name down, but it was pretty darn good.

Now that's _Cinderella.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** YaY!!!! Well, as you can tell...that's the final chapter...but...should I end it at that or should I make a sequel???? I was thinking of making a sequel but...eh...I'm not so sure...tell me what you think!!!! Thanks for reading and for those who took the time to review!!! MANY THANKS!!!!!


End file.
